Polyphemus and the Quest for Good
by FireFairy
Summary: Polyphemus doesn't see where he fits in the wizardring world. On the side he thinks...or the side everyone else thinks? *Some apperances from "normal' characters, most new.*
1. Something Askew

Polyphemus and the Quest for Good  
  
Chapter 1—Something Askew  
  
((Okay…this isn't your ordinary HP fanfic. You have way different characters than normal, and I will go against the norm at all costs. Flaming in more than welcome, as long as you are prepared to get a flame back. I have a horrible temper. ALL reviews are appreciated, as I need to know if I'm taking this in the right direction.  
  
((All characters/plots seen in the Harry Potter books belong respectively to the wonderful JK Rowling, who came up with these wonderful people. I lay no claim to them, except for the ones obviously mine. [Hence, the ones NOT seen in the books.]  
  
((This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE be kind, or, heck, be mean and tell me never to show my face again, if that's what you think. [The latter probably won't work, but you can try anyway.] I have a wonderful sense of humor and I will do my best to reflect it. I tried to keep known characters IC, please let me know if I strayed. There will not be much Slash, live with it. A little romance later on, but definitely not much.))  
  
************************  
  
Polyphemus Mitoiy was a tall, muscular fifteen-year old in his fifth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He came from a long line of dark wizards, and had grown up hearing wizards such as Dumbledore and Harry Potter cursed, while Snape, the Malfoys, and Voldemort were praised.  
  
He was not friends with his year-mate Draco Malfoy, but his family thought him to be. No, instead he stood on the sidelines, and rooted for what his family called the "bad-guys," and the rest of the world called "good."  
  
Polyphemus was not brilliant, or brave, or evil and sly. He was rather slow, didn't make any trouble and always stayed out of others', and fiercely opposed his family, though he would never tell them that. He was in Hufflepuff, for while he was not someone to be admired for his natural skills, he was hard working. This was something of a disappointment to his family, who had always been Slytherins. The memory of the Sorting Hat laughing at him when he had mentioned this still burned. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't evil, or that he didn't want to be. It was just who he was.  
  
He was very tall and very muscular, but definitely not burly. He kept his hair and face clean, and his clothes impeccable. In his way of thinking, if he was going to call attention to himself by standing a head taller than the tallest seventh-year, he might as well look good doing it.  
  
Polyphemus was not one to show off, but muscles showed themselves off when you couldn't find student robes in your size. He wasn't a Quidditch player, but he did enjoy being outside and doing things along the lines of running and wrestling. He was very good at both.  
  
At the present place and time, Polyphemus was attempting to get to his first class, Care of Magical Creatures. Polyphemus was a head shorter than the teacher of this particular class, Hagrid, and maybe half his width, but still the two had a sort of bonding because of what Hagrid liked to call their "trials-by-size."  
  
He turned down the corridor and bumped into someone. Looking down, he saw a blonde head. "Why hello, Malfoy," he said quite cheerfully. "What's your first class?"  
  
Draco gave him a thin-lipped smile. Malfoy had no clue of the contempt that Polyphemus held for him, however, he did know that all was not entirely right.  
  
"My favorite, double potions with the Gryffindors. I do love to get Snape to pay back the Gryffindors for all they've done to the Slytherin house."  
  
Suddenly three people pushed past the four (Polyphemus, Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe) and Malfoy sneered. "What's the rush Potter? You know you'll get points off anyway!"  
  
Ron Weasly turned around. "Because of you, I'm sure!"  
  
Polyphemus saw Hermione Granger pull Ron back and start to scold him. "Really, Ron," she said. "Don't let him get to you."  
  
Harry Potter just stopped and stared, not making another move or saying a word. Hermione shook her head, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him back with the hand that wasn't pulling back Ron. "We'll be late, and Snape really will take points off." She sighed, and turned back. "Come on!"  
  
Malfoy grinned up at Polyphemus, a grin that made him sick. "I, or we," he motioned to Crabbe and Goyle, "have to get to class. My goal to make the Gryffindors lose at least twenty points in this class, and make sure that that Hermione Granger doesn't gain any."  
  
Polyphemus looked at him dryly. "Let me know if you do it. There would be a…satisfaction…in knowing it is possible."  
  
Malfoy stared at him for a second, not sure about the way Polyphemus' comment was made. "I knew you would understand."  
  
He turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Make sure I tell Polyphemus if I do it." He turned back to Polyphemus and gave a curt nod. He walked away, his robe billowing, exactly as Polyphemus had seen Snape's do many times.  
  
Polyphemus shook his head, and continued on to his own class, trying to erase the memory of Draco Malfoy from his mind, and the way that Harry Potter's eyes had looked. Something was going to happen. Something big.  
  
**************  
  
((Heheh. There it is. Responses people, responses!)) 


	2. Penelope Begins School

((Okay, I haven't gotten any review, but me, being me, decided to put this chapter up anyway. Enjoy!))  
  
**********  
  
Polyphemus made it outside and down to Hagrid's hut just in time for class. He had been talking to Malfoy longer than he thought. Hagrid just smiled at him, however, and nodded his head in the direction of something behind Polyphemus.  
  
Polyphemus glanced at Hagrid again, curious. Hagrid smiled wider and nodded his head again. Everyone seemed to be talking excitedly around Polyphemus and he turned and stared.  
  
Heading towards the class with wide strides was a girl he had never seen before, and because of his "bird's-eye-view," he had seen everyone…or so he had thought. She was tall (though she still would only reach his chest) and graceful, with long, slender legs and excellent posture. Her golden brown hair was done up in a bun, and Polyphemus got the impression that it would be long and thick had it been down.  
  
Her lips were full, and in an apologetic smile. Her brown eyes, with specks of green, were smiling as if she enjoyed being in the center of attention. Her nose was just the right size for her long face, and it had not a blemish on it. Not even a long freckle.  
  
She came up and gave a bow to Hagrid, who was now standing by Polyphemus. "And who might ye be?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm the new student, Penelope Twenteen." She had a thick accent, but Polyphemus couldn't place it. It wasn't British, or American, or Australian…he racked his brain for other accents but none of them fit. He frowned, and Hagrid and Penelope both noticed it.  
  
"Begging you pardon, sir," Hagrid blushed at this, "but I was just sorted into Hufflepuff. This is where I'm suppose to be, right? I just transferred from a different school."  
  
"Where?" Polyphemus butt in.  
  
Penelope turned and glared at him. This was obviously a question she didn't want asked, or to answer. "That's of no importance, and I can't see why you would care…" she paused, "Mr.…?"  
  
Polyphemus frowned. "My name is Polyphemus Mitoiy and I'm a fifth year in Hufflepuff. I want to know where you're from. You're accent is odd."  
  
Now, Penelope smiled at him. "Has anyone told you that you're rude? I suppose not, but I suffer from the same ailment every once in a while." She looked up at him, "I'm not from any one place, I've moved around never staying anywhere more than a year sense I was born. Mother said that we'll stay here at least two years, though."  
  
She turned and gave Hagrid a warm smile. "What exactly is this class? I've never had one like it at my other schools."  
  
"Well, er," Hagrid stumbled, "we um—"  
  
Polyphemus decided to spare him some embarrassment. "This class is exactly what it's called. We learn all about magical creatures. Are you sure you've never had one? It sounds like a necessary class to me."  
  
Penelope blushed, and Polyphemus wondered why. "Well, I did learn about some creatures out of books, but I never had any special outdoor class where I actually got to meet the creatures." She paused for a moment, looked crushed and then hopeful, "we do get to meet creatures, right?"  
  
Polyphemus almost ruined it by laughing in her face. What good was learning out of books? She seemed so young, too, with her face like that. It was as if she had never eaten chocolate, but been taunted by it her whole life…that was the sort of feeling he got of her wanting to see the creatures.  
  
"Yeah, we do," Hagrid replied gruffly. "In fact we should probably be doing that now. Class started a while ago."  
  
Penelope settled herself in next to Polyphemus and Hagrid turned to go. Before heading to the head of class, Hagrid looked down at Polyphemus. "You show her the ropes, eh?" Polyphemus nodded and Hagrid continued and brought out some Clabberts.  
  
"Now these here are Clabberts. They got rows of sharp teeth and like to eat lizards and birds. Who wants to see 'em eat?"  
  
Polyphemus noticed that Penelope was paying the most attention out of anyone in class, and hers was the only hand to go up, amid frowns. She received a giant smile from Hagrid, however, and he continued on to teach her how to feed them.  
  
  
  
((PLEASE review, even if it kills you…[heh, otherwise I might do it for you!])) 


	3. The First Chat

((Okay, I haven't gotten any review, but me, being me, decided to put this chapter up anyway. Enjoy!))  
  
**********  
  
Polyphemus made it outside and down to Hagrid's hut just in time for class. He had been talking to Malfoy longer than he thought. Hagrid just smiled at him, however, and nodded his head in the direction of something behind Polyphemus.  
  
Polyphemus glanced at Hagrid again, curious. Hagrid smiled wider and nodded his head again. Everyone seemed to be talking excitedly around Polyphemus and he turned and stared.  
  
Heading towards the class with wide strides was a girl he had never seen before, and because of his "bird's-eye-view," he had seen everyone…or so he had thought. She was tall (though she still would only reach his chest) and graceful, with long, slender legs and excellent posture. Her golden brown hair was done up in a bun, and Polyphemus got the impression that it would be long and thick had it been down.  
  
Her lips were full, and in an apologetic smile. Her brown eyes, with specks of green, were smiling as if she enjoyed being in the center of attention. Her nose was just the right size for her long face, and it had not a blemish on it. Not even a long freckle.  
  
She came up and gave a bow to Hagrid, who was now standing by Polyphemus. "And who might ye be?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm the new student, Penelope Twenteen." She had a thick accent, but Polyphemus couldn't place it. It wasn't British, or American, or Australian…he racked his brain for other accents but none of them fit. He frowned, and Hagrid and Penelope both noticed it.  
  
"Begging you pardon, sir," Hagrid blushed at this, "but I was just sorted into Hufflepuff. This is where I'm suppose to be, right? I just transferred from a different school."  
  
"Where?" Polyphemus butt in.  
  
Penelope turned and glared at him. This was obviously a question she didn't want asked, or to answer. "That's of no importance, and I can't see why you would care…" she paused, "Mr.…?"  
  
Polyphemus frowned. "My name is Polyphemus Mitoiy and I'm a fifth year in Hufflepuff. I want to know where you're from. You're accent is odd."  
  
Now, Penelope smiled at him. "Has anyone told you that you're rude? I suppose not, but I suffer from the same ailment every once in a while." She looked up at him, "I'm not from any one place, I've moved around never staying anywhere more than a year sense I was born. Mother said that we'll stay here at least two years, though."  
  
She turned and gave Hagrid a warm smile. "What exactly is this class? I've never had one like it at my other schools."  
  
"Well, er," Hagrid stumbled, "we um—"  
  
Polyphemus decided to spare him some embarrassment. "This class is exactly what it's called. We learn all about magical creatures. Are you sure you've never had one? It sounds like a necessary class to me."  
  
Penelope blushed, and Polyphemus wondered why. "Well, I did learn about some creatures out of books, but I never had any special outdoor class where I actually got to meet the creatures." She paused for a moment, looked crushed and then hopeful, "we do get to meet creatures, right?"  
  
Polyphemus almost ruined it by laughing in her face. What good was learning out of books? She seemed so young, too, with her face like that. It was as if she had never eaten chocolate, but been taunted by it her whole life…that was the sort of feeling he got of her wanting to see the creatures.  
  
"Yeah, we do," Hagrid replied gruffly. "In fact we should probably be doing that now. Class started a while ago."  
  
Penelope settled herself in next to Polyphemus and Hagrid turned to go. Before heading to the head of class, Hagrid looked down at Polyphemus. "You show her the ropes, eh?" Polyphemus nodded and Hagrid continued and brought out some Clabberts.  
  
"Now these here are Clabberts. They got rows of sharp teeth and like to eat lizards and birds. Who wants to see 'em eat?"  
  
Polyphemus noticed that Penelope was paying the most attention out of anyone in class, and hers was the only hand to go up, amid frowns. She received a giant smile from Hagrid, however, and he continued on to teach her how to feed them.  
  
  
  
((PLEASE review, even if it kills you…[heh, otherwise I might do it for you!])) 


End file.
